The present invention relates to magnetic connectors, such as magnetic connectors adapted for use in securing a pet leash to a pet collar.
Various types of magnetic connectors are known to the art. Chaffin U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,268 discloses a magnetic connector for securing a pet collar to a leash. The disclosed system includes a permanent magnet 44 that is secured to the pet collar and a ferromagnetic armature part 18 that is secured to the pet leash. The armature part includes a raised rim that receives the magnet. Budreck U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,225 and 3,041,697 and Geswelli U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,887 disclose other examples of magnetic connectors.
In spite of this previous work, a need presently exists for an improved magnetic connector that automatically aligns itself when the two parts of the connector are brought closely together, and that automatically mechanically interlocks the two parts of the connectors when tension is applied.
By way of general introduction, the magnetic connector described below includes first and second connector parts that contain respective magnets. One of the connector parts includes an overhanging lip on one side of the respective magnet, and an attachment element such as a cord positioned on an opposed side of the respective magnet.
The magnets of this connector are oriented to automatically hold the first and second connector parts together with the first connector part disposed in a first position between the overhanging lip and the attachment element. The overhanging element is positioned such that a tensile force applied to the first connector part and resisted by the attachment element translates the first connector part from the first position to a second position, in which the first magnet is closer to the overhanging element and the first connector part is at least partially received under the overhanging lip, thereby mechanically interlocking the first and second connector parts.
The disclosed magnetic connector is well suited to releasably connect a pet leash to a pet collar. Tension on the pet leash automatically moves the first connector part to the second position, and thereby automatically mechanically interlocks the first and second connector parts.
The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and they are not intended to narrow the scope of the following claims.